


A Journey of Discovery

by Aglarien



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aglarien/pseuds/Aglarien
Summary: Elrond is wounded in an attack, and only Glorfindel has the power to save him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neiroel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neiroel/gifts).



> Written for Neiroel for My Slashy Valentine 2019, who requested Elrond/Glorfindel in either a fluffy story, or an angsty hurt/comfort one. I combined the two, and hope it pleases.  
> Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings universe is the sole property of the Tolkien estate. This story is written for enjoyment only and no profit is made. Only Erestor’s cat is mine.  
> Beta: The dynamic duo of Chaotic Binky and IgnobleBard

Chapter One

“Everything can change at any moment, suddenly and forever.”  
Paul Auster

 

Elrond’s thoughts were as deep as the forest around them, journeying home to Imladris through the mountain passes. Thoughts, haunted as if by the dead, swirled around his mind like the falling leaves, tossed by the winds in a macabre dance. He could no longer think of this forest as beautiful, for it had harbored unspeakable evil that had torn at the heart and the soul of she whom he loved. The dusky gloom settled upon him like the coming night.

“It is not always a good thing to remember so much, my son.”

Celeborn’s voice startled Elrond’s into awareness of his surroundings. He had been foolish to allow his mind to wander into the past, close as they were to the place where it had happened; the place where his Celebrían had been captured and tortured just a short ten years before. He glanced at his wife’s father, unable to hide the bitter expression on his face. “Forgive me, Celeborn. It is this place. This place is why I will never again allow Arwen to travel to Lothlórien without me or her brothers – or you.” It was also why he could no longer stay in the golden woods of Lórien for any length of time. As dear as Galadriel and Celeborn were to him, he could not bear to dwell in the realm that would forever in his mind be tied to Celebrían; it was for that same reason that his daughter chose to visit her grandmother so frequently. This journey had been hard on him, the first since his wife had sailed, broken in mind and spirit. 

Celeborn nodded. “You brought her safely to us in Lórien. She will enjoy the time with her grandmother and bear her good company while I winter with you and my grandsons in Imladris. ‘Twill be good to see Glorfindel and Erestor again, too. It has been far too long since I visited your valley.”

Glorfindel and Erestor. Dearest of friends, the wisest of counselors, had they been of his blood they could be no closer brothers. What would he have done without their support these past ten years? They, along with his children, had been his rocks, the safe harbor and firm mooring he had affixed himself to. Elrond looked around, assessing and accounting for their patrol of twenty guards, before he said, “We should stop for the night. It begins to grow dark and it would be good to make camp and set our defenses.”

Celeborn nodded in agreement. “It grows late. Darkness falls so swiftly in these mountains this time of year. That outcropping of rock just ahead would serve, since there does not appear to be a better choice. There may even be a cave or two we can shelter in.”

 

The attack came in the hour before dawn. It was not without warning, for the movement of the Yrch had been seen by sharp-eyed sentries, and the alarm had been given. The party of Yrch was not large, certainly not large enough to cause undue problems for the finest of both Imladris’ and Lothlórien’s soldiers and the two Elf-lord warriors of old. No, it was a trick of fate, the barest happenstance that had caused Elrond to be just in the wrong position. The sword did not even pierce his skin. It merely slid along Elrond’s arm as the Orc fell. Where the Orc blade lay against Elrond was the slightest of wounds; nothing but a scratch really. But it was enough, and the poison entered into the Lord of Imladris. 

By the time dawn came, Celeborn feared that Elrond was dying. They had found athelas, as well as many other healing herbs, but nothing had had any effect. In a moment of despair, Celeborn had turned away from his law-son, centered his mind, and reached out to the Lady of Lórien, his wife, telling her of what had come to pass.

“Elrond must be saved,” Galadriel replied, “for Middle-earth has much need of him. There is only one way to save him now. You, my husband, must bind his soul to that of another. There is only one on Middle-earth who has the strength to sustain and heal him. You know of whom I speak.”

Celeborn did indeed know. “Then prepare him for what is to come, and we will go to Imladris as fast as our horses can carry us. I will use what power I have to keep Elrond with us until we reach Imladris.”

“You must, Celeborn. Do not let his soul depart to the Halls of Mandos.”

“Speak with him,” Celeborn replied. “Let him know we are coming and what is required of him.”

Celeborn ended his mental conversation with Galadriel, and as quickly as possible, prepared Elrond the best he could for the journey. He took Elrond upon his own horse and held him in front of him, where he poured what grace and power he had into the mortally wounded Elf’s mind and body to sustain his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

“I have found my way, step by step, proceeding from touch points that have emerged, some through conscious choice   
and some through dream state discovery.”   
Leonard Nimoy 

Glorfindel rose at dawn, as was his norm. After dressing, he made his way to the library. He had unsuccessfully hunted for a book the previous evening, and would look for it one more time before appealing to Erestor for his help. The walls of books seemed to whisper around him, welcoming him. How he loved this room. Many would be surprised to know that he was as avid a reader and researcher as Elrond or Erestor.

Of course the books were not whispering to him, yet someone called his name. In a clear moment of understanding, Glorfindel knew that Galadriel was farspeaking with him. 

“Galadriel? What has happened? Is Arwen safe?”

“Arwen is safe. Glorfindel, I have no easy way to tell you this. Elrond has been mortally wounded with a poisoned blade. Celeborn and our soldiers are with him, but they cannot save him.”

Glorfindel cried out, and strong arms reached out to him, encircling him and leading him to a chair in Erestor’s nearby office, where he sat down heavily.

Erestor started to speak, but Glorfindel held up a hand to stop him, concentrating on Galadriel’s thoughts in his mind. 

“Listen to me, Glorfindel. There is but one way to save Elrond. For now, Celeborn’s grace sustains his life, and he hopes to get Elrond to Imladris before his soul departs from his body. One who is strong and pure must bind their soul to Elrond’s to save him. You must do this, Glorfindel.”

Glorfindel was so stunned that he didn’t even object to what Galadriel said. “Is there no one with him who can do this? What if Celeborn does not get him here in time?”

“Only you, Glorfindel, have the power and grace to sustain Elrond’s soul. There is no one else in all of Middle-earth who is strong enough to save Elrond. You were reborn in the light of Valinor and the grace of the Valar is strong in you. There is no one else.”

“How can I bind with Elrond’s soul? Is he not still bonded to Celebrían? The binding would not work.”

“What you do not know, Glorfindel, is that my daughter severed her bond with Elrond before she sailed. She would not keep Elrond tied to one who was so wounded of heart and soul. She knew that if she were able to find healing in Valinor, it would change her completely. In her kindness, she released Elrond from their bond.”

“He never told me.”

“No, he would not have, for he loves Celebrían still. But know this, Glorfindel, if you bind your soul to Elrond’s, there will be no going back. There can be no severing or release of the bond as with Celebrían. Celeborn will commingle your souls, merging them together. A part of Elrond’s soul will be in yours, and a part of yours in his. There is no sundering that bond. Always, you will be aware of him, and he of you. Know also that there is danger of your being hurt deeply by this. It is possible that because you will share souls, you will fall in love with him, so much a part of you will he be. If he does not love you in return, if there is not room in his heart to love another, it will break your heart, and still there can be no severing of this bond. Believe what I am telling you, Glorfindel. If you do this, there is no going back. Yet you must do this for Elrond to survive, for Middle-earth to survive. There is no one else. Do you understand?”

Glorfindel could not think straight. He understood what Galadriel was saying, at least on a conscious level, but he was quite sure he had not grasped the whole situation, nor did he really understand what the long-term effects of the binding would be. Did he believe Galadriel? Yes, implicitly. Did he trust her? Yes, completely. Would he risk everything, his very happiness, to save Elrond? Yes, without question. He would die for Elrond. “I understand, Galadriel. I will do this. Tell me what I need to do to prepare for their arrival and when Celeborn thinks they will arrive.”

“Speak to my grandsons and prepare them for what is to come, and then, my friend, pray that Celeborn can get him to you in time.”

Glorfindel’s body bent over at his waist, his head almost to his lap, so intense was the pain in his chest at the thought of losing Elrond. When he had been returned to Middle-earth, Elrond had been more than the reason that the Valar had sent him back: Elrond had been his anchor, his stronghold, and ultimately, his dearest friend, surpassing even his greatest friends of old in Gondolin. 

“Glorfindel?” Erestor’s voice was as soft as the hand he placed on his friend’s shoulder. “What is it? You were farspeaking with someone; that I could tell. What has happened?”

Glorfindel drew in a deep breath as he rolled his body up to sit erect once again, and turned his eyes towards Erestor’s. “Dear Valar,” he whispered, “Elrond has been mortally wounded by a poisoned blade. Celeborn is bringing him home, and Galadriel told me the only way he can be saved is for Celeborn to bind our souls – Elrond’s and mine.”

Erestor rose and, ever practical, moved to the flask of miruvor he kept on a table and poured some of the clear liquid into a glass. “Here,” he said, “drink this while I go and fetch Elladan and Elrohir. They must be prepared for what is happening.” 

Glorfindel took the glass and Erestor quickly left the room. His thoughts pounced on Erestor grasping onto what had to be done without being told, glad for the momentary distraction from thinking about what Galadriel had said. He drained the glass in one swallow, then rose and refilled the glass, finishing that one before Erestor had returned. The cordial of Imladris worked as it always did, and by the time Erestor returned with Elrond’s sons, he was able to breathe and think clearly again. 

“I have told them that their father has been wounded and Celeborn is bringing him home, but no more than that,” Erestor said.

As the twins moved chairs to sit next to Glorfindel, Elladan said, “Tell us, Glorfindel, please. There is much more. I can see it in your eyes.”

And so Glorfindel did. All of it. Word for word what Galadriel had told him, including the fact that their mother had released Elrond from their bond, and then he sat quietly, letting Elrond’s sons have time to absorb it all. 

Elladan finally broke the silence. “I had always hoped that they would be together again one day in Valinor, but that is not to be.”

“I am sorry,” Glorfindel said. “If I do not do this, Galadriel says your father will pass from this life, and that cannot be allowed to happen.”

Elrohir shook his head. “It is almost as if our mother knew, isn’t it? You have nothing to be sorry for, Glorfindel. If our grandfather is able to bind your souls, then we will have much to thank you for.”

Silence reigned again for long minutes before Erestor spoke. “Is Elrond aware of all of this? Is he conscious? Awake?”

Glorfindel looked up, thinking back to his conversation with Galadriel. “She did not say, but I had the impression that he is not. Celeborn is sustaining his life only by his grace, so I would have to say no, he is not aware.”

“And will not be until after the binding occurs,” Erestor said. “Are you prepared for that, Glorfindel? Are you prepared to have Celeborn bind your soul to Elrond’s without his knowledge or consent?”

“How is it possible for their souls to be bound if Father is not awake?” Elladan asked.

“It is one of Celeborn’s gifts,” Erestor said. “Your grandfather possesses great power.”

Elladan nodded. “Will you be able to do it, Glorfindel? Will you be able to save Father?”

Glorfindel was silent for a long moment, contemplating Erestor’s and Elladan’s question. “How could I not, if my failure to do so would result in our losing Elrond? I cannot allow that to happen.” His voice held conviction when he added, “I will do whatever it takes to save Elrond, at whatever cost to myself.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

“Don't be pushed around by the fears in your mind. Be led by the dreams in your heart.”   
Roy T. Bennett 

It was three days later when Celeborn arrived at Imladris. A rider had been sent ahead to alert Glorfindel, and he, along with Erestor, Elrond’s sons, and two healers, awaited their coming in the courtyard. A litter sat waiting to carry Elrond to the healing rooms. Few words were spoken when the party passed over the bridge and into the courtyard; few were needed. Elrond was quickly transferred to the litter, Celeborn all the while maintaining a hold on the stricken Elf-lord, for only by that touch was he kept alive.

“Take us to Elrond’s chambers,” Celeborn ordered. “His soul has almost departed from his body. My hold on him is a fraying thread. We must hurry!” Elrond’s skin no longer held any color, save for a faint blue cast.

They moved with great speed, and had no more than entered Elrond’s chambers when Celeborn said, “There, put him there.” He motioned to a couch that sat in Elrond’s sitting room, then grabbed for Glorfindel’s hand, holding it above Elrond’s chest. “Tell me, Glorfindel. I need to hear you tell me you want to do this before we begin. There is no turning back if you agree. Will you bind yourself to Elrond? Will you merge your soul with his?”

Glorfindel silently looked at Celeborn as Elrohir whispered, “Please, Glorfindel.”

Glorfindel did not need the plea from Elrohir, for he had already committed to doing this. Keeping his eyes on Celeborn, he said, “I do this freely. Please, save Elrond.”

Celeborn nodded. He moved Glorfindel’s hand to Elrond’s chest, covering it with his own. A low murmur rose as Celeborn began the ancient ritual that would permanently and forevermore mingle Elrond and Glorfindel's souls together.

Glorfindel did not feel anything but Celeborn’s hand upon his for several long minutes. His hand rose as Elrond took a deep breath; his breathing had at best been shallow before, and at worst almost nonexistent. That deep breath of Elrond’s was a precursor to Glorfindel feeling as though the very breath had been sucked from his body, and he fought to draw air into his lungs. He closed his eyes as darkness swirled around him, and he felt, more than recognized, the Halls of Mandos. Elrond stood beside him, and there were wisps of what he knew were their souls swirling in a diaphanous curtain around them. He took hold of Elrond and held him close as the mist undulated and blended, finally disappearing within both of them. Glorfindel gasped with pain, and he knew it was Elrond’s pain, the poison surging through his body, destroying it.

He felt Elrond pull away, the lure of the poison calling out to him to stay in this blackness. Glorfindel knew the familiar eternal gloom of this place. He pulled Elrond back, away from the darkness and the evil that permeated it, and away from the pull of Námo, the keeper of the souls of the Elven dead. Beyond the darkness, there was a door, and he dragged Elrond toward it, step by slow step, his feet feeling as though they were anchored into the earth. There was a flash of bright light and the air around them reverberated with thunder, the very ground below their feet rolling with the impact. An excruciating pain ripped through Glorfindel’s body as he began to pull more of the poison from Elrond’s body, and he collapsed on top of Elrond.

“It is done.” The battle he had fought alongside Glorfindel for Elrond’s soul echoed in Celeborn’s weary voice. 

“Will they be well, Grandfather?” Elladan asked.

Celeborn nodded. “Glorfindel’s spirit is helping Elrond’s fight off the poison. That battle has already begun. We must do what we can to aid them both. Come, help me move them to Elrond’s bed.”

One of the healers spoke up, “My lord Celeborn, if you will allow us, we will take them. Lord Elrond should be washed and they both should be made more comfortable. We will take care of their needs, and then you and the rest of his family can sit with them.”

The twins started to protest that they would take care of their father and Glorfindel, but were overruled by Celeborn. “Let the healers care for them,” he said. “It will give me a few minutes to talk to you and Erestor.”

Erestor briefly left the room, returning a few minutes after the healers had taken Elrond and Glorfindel into the bedroom. “The servants will be bringing a light meal for you, Celeborn. They will also bring some nourishing soup for Elrond and Glorfindel for when they wake. I imagine they will be both thirsty and hungry. It can be kept hot by the fire. Come, sit and rest while we wait. You look drawn to the bone.” He moved to the table where Elrond kept a decanter of miruvor and poured a glass for Celeborn. 

Celeborn nodded and gratefully took the glass, sitting on the now vacated couch. “Thank you, Erestor. I am indeed weary. It has been a very difficult few days.”

Elladan took a seat on a footstool, sitting across from his grandfather. “Are they really bound now?” he asked. 

“They are.” Celeborn paused, both for thought and to take a drink from his glass, before continuing. “Glorfindel and your father are forever bound together with an unbreakable connection. Part of Glorfindel’s soul has been merged with your father’s, and your father’s with Glorfindel’s. It is through this bond that Elrond will fully live.”

“Fully live?” Elrohir asked, his head tilting in question as he eyed his grandfather. 

“How much did Glorfindel tell you?” Celeborn asked. “Did he tell you everything that Galadriel said to him?”

Erestor and the twins nodded.

Looking directly at Elrohir in answer to his question, Celeborn said, “Your father and Glorfindel are now bound beyond even the close bond of marriage. They share the same soul, and that blending of their souls is what is sustaining your father. Understand, should Glorfindel be killed as he was once before, Elrond’s soul may quickly follow him to the Halls of Mandos. He may have no life in this world without Glorfindel.”

The twins stared at their grandfather, eyes full of wonder and fear.

“I did not realize that,” Erestor said. “It should have occurred to me sooner. Of course Elrond could not live without Glorfindel, if it is Glorfindel’s soul which sustains him. The reverse, then, is also true, and if Elrond should be killed, Glorfindel would also pass from this life.”

Celeborn nodded. “Yes, but I said may, not will. There is always the possibility that one of them could call the other back as Glorfindel just did. A binding like this is very rare, as few Elves on Arda have the power, and we do not know all of its facets. Both Glorfindel and Elrond possess such power, and that is also why the bond is possible. It is not so much Glorfindel sustaining your father now, as it is each of them sustaining the other.”

Silence stretched into minutes as all of the Elves pondered what had just been said.

“Why could Father not bond with Mother then,” Elladan asked, “and keep her from leaving?”

“My daughter possessed many gifts from the Valar, but much of that grace left her when she endured her capture. Her soul was too wounded for even your father to save. Even I could not have bound their souls. It was best that she chose to sail. She will heal in Valinor and you will see her again one day.”

In the quiet that followed, servants brought Celeborn his meal. They lit a fire in the hearth, and left water for tea, as well as a pot of the nourishing soup warming on the hearthstone. 

After he had eaten, Celeborn rose and checked on Elrond and Glorfindel. Elrond’s color was returning and his breathing was now deep and regular, so he sent the two healers away and seated himself at Elrond’s bedside.

“Why did you send them away, grandfather?” Elladan asked, seating himself in the chair next to Glorfindel’s bedside.

“What happens now need not be known outside of the family,” Celeborn said, “and of course I include you in that category, Erestor.”

“News of this is going to spread around the valley, although even those two healers are not fully aware of all that just happened,” Erestor said, nodding to Celeborn. “That will be bad enough. There does not need to be gossip of what your father and Glorfindel said and did when they awoke. It is better that we are here instead of the healers. They respect your father and Glorfindel greatly, but they would not be able to keep silent when friends and acquaintances pressure them for more information.”

Elladan nodded and murmured, “Thank you. You are right. Father would hate being the source of gossip.” 

The day wore on, midday turning into early evening before Glorfindel stirred. His eyes opened, and he stared for a moment at the ceiling before he recognized the silver stars of a night sky painted on a field of midnight. His eyes slowly moved down and circled the room. “He lives. Námo cannot have him,” he whispered.

“Yes, thanks to you.” Celeborn saw Glorfindel’s eyes open and moved to his side of the bed so he and Elrohir could help him sit. “How do you feel?”

“A little strange. Very tired. A little hungry. A cup of tea would be nice.” Glorfindel looked across the room to the window and the darkening sky. “Hours,” he murmured to himself. He placed a hand on his chest, over his heart and looked down at Elrond. “I feel him – here. I hear his heart beating. I feel it beating. I know he is well and will recover now. The poison is leaving his body. I can feel it leaving. He has but a little pain now. Before – after I pulled him away from Lord Námo but before I woke – we shared the pain and fought the poison together. I wonder how much he will remember?”

“I suspect he will remember just the same as you have.” Celeborn took a cup of tea from Elladan and passed it to Glorfindel, who sipped at the brew. “I think we will know shortly.”

“I should like to get up,” Glorfindel said, handing the cup of tea back to Celeborn. “I do not want him waking with me in his bed, since I do not know how he will take all of this.”

Celeborn motioned for Elladan to help Glorfindel, who slowly moved and rose to his feet, needing only a touch of a hand to steady himself. 

“Come, sit next to Elrond,” Erestor said. He moved a comfortable chair next to Elrond's side of the bed, and placed a footrest in front of it. “You can rest here and I will bring you a mug of soup to drink. That should make you feel better and quell your hunger.”

Glorfindel sat and dutifully drank the soup when Erestor brought it. He had no more finished and set the empty mug on the bedside table, when his lap was filled with black fur. “Hello, Tinnu,” he said quietly, burying his fingers in the cat’s lush fur. 

“I’m sorry, Glorfindel,” Erestor said, reaching for his cat. “He must have snuck in when the healers left.”

Glorfindel shook his head. “Leave him. He’s warm and it feels nice. There is still a little of the chill of Mandos upon me.” He looked at the twins. “Your father will be cold, too. More than I am. Can you get a heavier blanket or two to cover him?” 

Elladan nodded and quickly exited the room to find more blankets while Elrohir rummaged in his father’s wardrobe, coming out with a thick cloak that he wrapped around Glorfindel.

Glorfindel sighed gratefully and nodded his thanks. “Put Tinnu on the bed next to Elrond, where he can share his warmth. That cat is the most empathetic animal I have ever known. He always seems to know just where he is needed.”

“He is that,” Erestor said, moving Tinnu and letting him curl up against Elrond’s side. 

“Elrond is waking. His mind is stirring. Will I always know such things?” Glorfindel asked, looking up at Celeborn.

“I do not think as much as you feel or sense today. You will always sense him, for he is a part of you, but probably not as strongly as now. The bond is new. I believe the two of you will adjust to it and be able to control certain aspects of it, but time will tell more. As far as I know, it has been millennia since two Elves were bonded like you are.”

Elladan returned with two warm blankets, and they covered Elrond with them, tucking the edges close to his body to retain the heat. Tinnu settled in again on top of the blankets. 

“I have a great favor to ask of you all,” Glorfindel said. “Will you leave me alone with Elrond? If you will wait for us in his sitting room, I would be most grateful to you. I think it would be best if we spoke alone. And perhaps you can leave some warm tea that he can drink when he wakes? He will be thirsty after so long.”

Elladan and Elrohir had barely begun to protest before Erestor spoke up. “Of course we will wait in the sitting room, Glorfindel.” He looked meaningfully at the twins, practically glaring to make his point.

“Yes, you are right. You should speak with him alone,” Celeborn added. “Not only are there too many of us in here, but what you must speak of is between the two of you alone.” He lead the way, followed by an understanding Erestor and a reluctant Elladan and Elrohir. 

Erestor returned to the bedroom long enough to leave a fresh cup of tea for Elrond, and when that was accomplished, Celeborn shut the door. In the adjoining room, he drew the twins toward the hearth where they were less likely to be overheard. “My dear grandsons, do not be jealous of Glorfindel or hurt for your mother. It is a sudden change of circumstance, but remember that Glorfindel has saved your father. That will not change your father’s love for you. Elrond’s heart is large. Let him love all of you, as he has ever done, and if the brotherly love he has for Glorfindel changes in the process, then rejoice for them.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

“Imagine waking up one morning and finding a piece of yourself you didn't even know existed.”   
Jodi Picoult 

Elrond awoke with a gasp, drawing a deep breath into his lungs. His eyes were immediately drawn to Glorfindel’s. He looked at his friend for long minutes.

“We were in Mandos. You pulled me back.” Elrond shivered.

Glorfindel nodded as he leaned over to tuck the blankets closer, then he stood and removed the cloak from his shoulders and spread it over Elrond. 

“Aren’t you cold?’ Elrond asked, his teeth beginning to chatter, and his voice a bit raspy from disuse. 

“Not as cold as you. I will find another one.” Glorfindel went to the wardrobe and pulled out another warm cloak. After wrapping it around his shoulders, he found Elrond’s warmest, fur-lined cloak and laid it over him. “Better?”

Elrond nodded. “Yes. Why am I so cold?”

Glorfindel reached for the tea before answering, knowing it would be better for Elrond if it was still warm. As he helped him drink, Glorfindel wondered how much he should say, and then opted for the truth as the questions arose. Both he and Elrond were millennia old. Far too old, wise and experienced for the games and artifice of youth. It would be better to simply tell him everything. “The Halls of Mandos are lonely and cold, and you spent too many days at its doorstep. Celeborn held your soul on Arda until you reached here. I was not there as long as you.” Elrond had quickly finished the tea, so Glorfindel returned the cup to the bedside table.

Elrond pulled an arm out from under the blankets and reached for Glorfindel’s hand, holding him in place and looking into his eyes once more. “I was dying,” he finally said. “There was poison. I remember that.” His eyes never left Glorfindel’s. 

“What else do you remember?”

“We…fought. What, I do not know. There was darkness. Evil. It felt strong, and then it was gone. You pulled me back,” Elrond repeated.

“That was the Orc poison. Even though we fought it in the Halls of Mandos, it could not withstand the light of Valinor. What else? What are you feeling?”

“I feel you. Within me. I know you bonded with me in some way to help me fight the poison, but how is it I can feel you within me?”

Glorfindel leaned closer over the bed and closed his free hand over Elrond’s, wrapping Elrond’s colder one within his warmer two. The moment had come to tell Elrond, and Glorfindel was not a little worried about what his reaction would be. “Dear friend,” he began, and then stopped to take a deep breath. “Yes, I feel you within me, too. Celeborn bonded us together, mingling our souls. It was the only way to save your life. A part of my soul is mingled with yours, and a part of yours is mingled with mine.”

Elrond’s eyes opened wide in shock. “How…why did you consent to this? Such a bonding is almost unknown and may even be dangerous. Glorfindel, it would have been better to let me go than to tie yourself to me like this and endanger your life.”

“Better? No. Never better. Am I not already tied to you in friendship, in brotherhood? This is just a little more. The Valar returned me to Arda to serve you, and for all I know, it was for this purpose that they did so. Middle-earth still has need of you, and now I will stand beside you to fight whatever battle comes. Together we will be stronger – we are stronger.”

“Sweet Elbereth.” Elrond was stunned into silence. After what seemed like an eternity, he spoke again. “I had hoped one day to be reunited with Celebrían in Valinor, even though she released our bond and told me it could never be. Now it will truly never be. She and I did not share a bond the same as you and I now do. This bond – this bond is different. I can feel it. Feel you. It’s like your heart is beating within me.”

“Celeborn thinks what we feel so strongly now may be because the bond is new, and it may grow less in time. I feel your heart beating, too. Are you warmer now? It feels like you are. I can’t feel your cold as much. They have warm soup and more tea in the sitting room. It would probably help you recover from the cold and the poison.”

“How strange that you can feel even my cold. Soup would be nice. I think I’m starving, even though I feel like I’m completely exhausted.” Elrond’s words were interrupted by a yawn. “I don’t think I ate anything for several days. How long has it been? And who is in the sitting room?” Elrond noticed Tinnu curled up next to him when he shifted himself and reached out a hand to pet the cat.

“It took the patrol three days to reach us after the attack, and you arrived this morning. Celeborn, Erestor and your sons are in the sitting room,” Glorfindel replied as he rose to go to the door. “They have to be chomping at the bit to see you. Do you think you can manage them all at once?”

“For a little while, then I want to talk to you and Celeborn alone, if you are agreeable?” 

“Yes, I think that would be wise.” Glorfindel hoped that Elrond could stay awake long enough to eat something and talk with Celeborn, for he dearly wanted that, too. He opened the door and spoke to the waiting Elves. “You may all come in for a bit. Elladan, please bring your father a mug of the warm soup, if you would be so kind. He is cold and it will help warm him.” 

After Elrond had eaten not only some of the soup but some bread as well, he was more alert and warmer. He rested in the bed, lying back against a mound of pillows for support. When all but Glorfindel and Celeborn had gone, he turned to his father-in-law and asked, “Celeborn, whatever made you think to perform this bonding? It has hardly been used in millennia. It would have been far better to let me pass into Mandos and spare Glorfindel!”

“It was not I. It was Galadriel,” Celeborn said. “She knows that you and our daughter would never have joined again in Valinor. Celebrían will be too changed by the time you sail.”

“I suppose it was that mirror of hers.”

“Probably, although it is my wife’s gift of foresight that even allows the mirror to work.”

“It was the right decision,” Glorfindel said. “I bonded with you freely, and would do so again, Elrond. You are too dear to me to allow you to pass from us.”

“Do not think me ungrateful, Glorfindel.” Elrond’s voice had softened in his response. “I worry more for what this means to you. For you to be bonded to me in this way. Celeborn, even I do not know all there is to know of this type of bond, although I suspect a good bit of what I heard was conjecture. Tell us what you know. Is it true that Glorfindel and I will have to stay in close proximity to each other? Or that it can be dangerous to Glorfindel?”

Celeborn shook his head. “No, both of those things I know are not true. You each hold of piece of the other in your soul so, close or far, you are still bound and will be able to sense the other. Should one of you be injured, we believe the other will know it, and will be able to pull the injured one back to life, although that act may require touch, as it did today. Instead of adding more danger, the bond adds more safety to both of you. And Galadriel believes that the mingling of your souls will result in an even closer friendship and bond of affection between you. It is even possible that one or both of you will fall in love with the other, though it is my fervent hope that neither of you would be heartbroken or hurt by this.”

Elrond sighed deeply and looked at Glorfindel. “What are you thinking?” he asked.

Glorfindel opened his hands in a gesture of acceptance of whatever was to come. “Time will tell what will happen, and all the speculation in the world will not give us the answer. What is important is that you are here with us, alive and well. All we have is today. Tomorrow will come in its own time. Each day the Valar give me in this world and in your company, my dear friend, I am thankful and content.”

“Then we will take this journey together. Embarking on a journey of discovery is not quite so daunting when you are accompanied by a loyal friend.” Elrond said quietly, nodding at Glorfindel. “We will take this journey together.”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

“Love, like everything else in life, should be a discovery, an adventure, and like most adventures, you don’t know you’re having one until you’re right in the middle of it.”   
E.A. Bucchianeri 

Erestor had been absolutely right about the gossip. Elrond and Glorfindel knew they were being watched and talked about, and so they tried to keep as near to their regular routine as possible. Elrond had recovered much of his strength by the second day after the bonding, and he was strong enough to return to his work for most of the day. Over the following several days they conspicuously retired to their individual rooms at separate times. Celeborn purposely did not meet alone with Elrond and Glorfindel where anyone could observe the meeting. They still had meals together in their usual spot in the dining hall, Glorfindel sitting to Elrond’s right and Erestor to his left, just as they had done for years.

Glorfindel found it uncomfortable and inconvenient to have to watch every move he made and to consciously avoid any interaction with Elrond, and he suspected Elrond felt the same. They were both solidly aware of the other’s presence, even in another room, and had spent far too little time together once Elrond had left his chambers. “How long do you suppose we will have to keep up this subterfuge,” he asked quietly. Dinner was ending, and they still sat around the table out of earshot from anyone else.

“You know what I think,” Elrohir said. “Just ignore everyone. Meet and talk when you want to. You are bonded, and I think every person in Imladris knows it by now. Why try to pretend it never happened?”

“Elrohir is right, Father,” Elladan said. “I know you don’t like everyone talking about it, but they’re going to do that anyway. Perhaps even more because the two of you haven’t said anything about it and are still acting like you normally do.” 

“Just tell them, end the speculation, and stop the gossip,” Erestor said. “Our people love both of you. I think they will be pleased to know that Glorfindel saved your life, just as we all are.”

Elrond sighed heavily. “I do not wish to talk about this with our people now, but I know you are right. It still feels too personal, too private. Glorfindel and I have not had enough time to adjust to this bond or even understand fully how we feel. It isn’t right to have to discuss it openly yet, when we still have so much to discuss with each other.”

Celeborn, who had so far simply been listening, spoke up. “You will never be able to spend the time together that you need unless something is said, and that is not right either. It does not have to be you to make the announcement. It could just as well be Elladan or Elrohir, or even me. Yes, perhaps even better if it is me. It will go far when they know that your sons, Erestor, Galadriel, and I are supporting this bond. Will you allow me to speak to your people, Elrond? Glorfindel? I will simply stand up and take care of it now if you agree. Once I tell whoever is still in this room tonight, the news will spread like wildfire throughout the valley and beyond.”

“That is a good idea, Father,” Elladan said. “Our people respect Grandfather greatly, and he is the eldest of our family.”

Glorfindel looked at Elrond and cocked an eyebrow. “It would make it so much easier and we wouldn’t have to continue to hide.” 

Elrond looked at Glorfindel for a long moment and then nodded. He turned to Celeborn. “Yes, it would be much easier. Thank you for doing this for us.”

Celeborn rose, smiled at his family, and then walked to the head of the room, where he stood and waited for the chatter to stop. When it did, and he had the attention of everyone in the room, he began to speak. “Thank you. I would like to tell you about what happened to Lord Elrond on the way to Imladris from Lothlórien, and about the changes in his circumstances since that fateful event.” He went on to tell them about Elrond’s mortal injury and Galadriel’s plea to Glorfindel to save him. He talked about how Glorfindel was the only Elf strong enough on Middle-earth to save Elrond, and how difficult it was to keep Elrond’s soul in his body in the days it took to travel to Imladris. 

Hardly an Elf dared to draw breath when Celeborn told them of how they had almost lost Elrond many times during the journey, things that even Glorfindel hadn’t known, let alone the twins and Erestor. When he saw questions in the eyes of the people in the room, he told them about how his daughter had released Elrond from their bond, refusing to keep him bound to one so damaged, and leaving him free to bond with Glorfindel.

Glorfindel sensed Elrond’s burgeoning distress over Celeborn’s words, and reached under the table to take one of his hands in his. “Courage, Elrond. Keep your head up, sit tall, and show them you are still the strong leader they have always known.” He felt, rather than heard, Elrond’s intake of breath, and gently squeezed the hand he held. 

Finally Celeborn told them how Glorfindel had selflessly consented to give Elrond a part of his soul and take a part of Elrond’s in return, and how the fierce Balrog slayer of old had once again stood stalwart before evil, defeated the darkness, and pulled Elrond out of the Halls of Mandos and back to this life. He ended the telling with, “What this will mean for Elrond and Glorfindel’s relationship we have yet to know, for a bonding of this type is very rare. They may even become closer than they are today. Time will tell. My family is most grateful for the support you show them, for we know how dear both of them are to you all.” He paused and looked around the room.

Glorfindel kept Elrond’s hand in his own, and Elrond turned to look into Glorfindel’s eyes. 

“I almost cannot bear to watch,” Elrond said. “I fear they will think me unfaithful and this will all be too much for them.”

“They know you better than that,” Glorfindel whispered. “Give them a moment to think on what Celeborn has told them. It was a lot to hear all at once, and they’ve just heard your wife’s father confirm that their Lord has bonded with someone else. They don’t know what to make of it yet.”

The room was frozen during the telling, faces reflecting shock, surprise, and questions, but finally most of them showed a growing acceptance, as one by one they understood what Celeborn had told them. After long minutes of quiet, here and there whispered conversation broke the stillness. Elves looked to one another, nodding, and then looked at others around the room to judge the mood. It was a group of scribes seated in a back corner of the room who started what finally shattered the ice completely. They stood, and with smiles on their faces, faced Elrond and Glorfindel and began to applaud. In small groups and large, they were followed by the rest of the Elves in the room.

“Thank the Valar,” Elrond whispered. 

“Elrond, Glorfindel,” Erestor whisper-hissed at them. “You two need to get up and go stand by Celeborn to thank him and everyone here. Elladan and Elrohir, come on. We need to go, too. Everyone needs to see us supporting Elrond and Glorfindel. Get moving, all of you!”

And they did, knowing that Erestor was right.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They sat before the fire in Elrond’s sitting room. Elrond had a glass of miruvor in his hand and Glorfindel one of wine. After Celeborn had made the announcement about their bonding, and both had graciously thanked everyone, the two elves had taken the time to speak with special friends and counselors, and in general, chat for a moment with anyone who wanted to talk with one of them. Finally, they were able to gratefully return to Elrond’s sanctuary. Silence reigned for long minutes, each of them deep in thought.

Glorfindel finally broke the stillness. “I think Celeborn and Galadriel may have been wrong.”

“About what?”

“Our adjusting to the bond and not feeling each other so closely. I still feel your heart beating, as if it’s within me.”

Elrond nodded. “I’ve noticed, too. I think it’s getting stronger, not weaker.”

“Yes.”

“I still miss Celebrían so much, you know. There is this gaping hole in my heart.”

“Of course you do. I cannot fill that hole, Elrond, but maybe I can make a new place in your heart.”

“You already have one, my dear friend. At the risk of sounding like a moonstruck Hobbit, I can actually feel your place in my heart growing larger, taking over more space, if that makes any sense at all.”

“Really? You can feel that?” Glorfindel could not help the smile on his face. “And yes, it makes perfect sense because I can feel your place in my heart growing larger as well.”

“Truly?” Elrond looked at Glorfindel, one eyebrow raised. “Yes, I can see the truth in your eyes. Goodness, whoever would have thought that could happen.”

Glorfindel nodded. “I think this journey of ours may turn out to be very interesting indeed.”

“Do you think it’s true that we could fall in love?” Elrond asked after another long silence. “I’ve been thinking about that the last couple of days. I already have a great love for you as a friend and brother. Could that change, do you think?”

“I’ve been thinking of that as well,” Glorfindel said. “Perhaps the love we have for each other as friends can change into something more. I know you are dearer to me than anyone else in both of my lives. Even Ecthelion was not as dear to me as you are. I have been drawn to spend more time with you, to be closer to you, since we were bonded. I have assumed that was because of the bond, and it’s why I think Celeborn and Galadriel were wrong when they said we would adjust to the bond and it would not feel as strong. That and the fact that I can feel your place in my heart growing. I felt your presence when you awoke this morning, too.”

“Did you? How very strange it all is,” Elrond said. “Why didn’t you farspeak with me? We haven’t been doing that.”

“It seemed intrusive. Like I would be trespassing on your privacy. You wouldn’t mind?”

“I wouldn’t mind. I wonder if I’ll sense it if you wake before me now?” Elrond replied. 

“Perhaps. I like the thought of our fighting whatever comes together though. I feel stronger now. We’re stronger together.”

“I feel that too.” Elrond sighed. “So must I put Celebrían aside and try to forget our life together? Is that what I need to do? What do I do now, Glorfindel?”

“I would never ask you to try and put Celebrían out of your mind and heart, and I do not believe it would even be possible. Is there not room for me beside her?”

Elrond thought for long minutes and then whispered, “I think you might already be beside her in my heart.”

“Really? What a lovely thought that is. Beside Celebrían in your heart. Do you think she will approve of this? When we sail one day and see her?”

Elrond thought for a long moment. “I haven’t given much thought to that, but unless she is changed even more than when she left, yes, I think she will approve. She loved you too, you know. Very much. You were a very dear friend to her.”

“And I loved her,” Glorfindel said. “I miss her presence here. She was utterly lovely, inside and out.”

The two Elves lapsed into silence, deep in their own thoughts, neither one of them realizing yet how even their thoughts were swirling and merging, becoming one.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

“There are only two ways to live your life. One is as though nothing is a miracle. The other is as though everything is a miracle.”  
Albert Einstein 

Dawn had not yet broken the following morning when Glorfindel was dressing to go out on a patrol. He hadn’t remembered to tell Elrond about it the night before, so deep was the other conversation they had. He was a little worried that Elrond wouldn’t want him to leave, and was hoping that he wouldn’t object, when there came a soft rapping on the door. He quickly opened it and found a smiling Elrond standing in the hall.

“Good morning,” Elrond said. “I felt you wake. It’s quite amazing, isn’t it?” His face took on a more serious expression. “I also felt you worrying about something. Your thoughts are a little troubled.”

Glorfindel couldn’t help grinning as he motioned Elrond into the room. The two of them sat facing each other on the couch in Glorfindel’s sitting room-cum-personal office. “You felt that? It’s nothing serious; at least I hope it’s not. I’m taking a patrol out this morning and forgot to tell you about it last night. I was just a little worried that you might not want me to go. One of the patrols that returned late yesterday afternoon reported seeing heavy smoke coming from one of the settlements down the valley, so we will leave shortly to go and make sure that all is well with them.”

“I am glad that’s all it is, but that report troubles me. Make sure you take enough of our guards with you in case there is trouble. And pray Elbereth there is not. I do not want to find out if I would be able to call your soul back as Celeborn and Galadriel think.”

“I will be careful, and I will farspeak with you if we find anything serious.” Glorfindel stood. “Come to the kitchens with me so I can get food to take for the day, and we can speak on the way.”

When they reached the kitchens, Elrohir was standing at a table, quickly finishing a bannock and cup of tea, while Elladan was placing enough fruit, bread and cheese to feed three or four Elves for the day into a saddlebag.

“Good morning, Father, Glorfindel,” the twins said in unison. 

Elrohir tossed a bannock to Glorfindel. “The guards are ready, and we’ve packed enough food for all three of us.” He poured a mug of tea and handed it to Glorfindel. “We can leave as soon as you eat something.”

“You are coming with us?” Glorfindel asked, surprised.

“We are,” Elladan replied. “I do not like the sound of that smoke, and Elrohir and I would be too worried right now about something happening to you.”

Glorfindel nodded his head as he quickly took a bite of the bannock. He understood. Elrond’s sons had taken it upon themselves to be his protectors. It seemed that they, too, needed time to adjust to the bond.

Elrond placed a hand on a shoulder of both of his sons. “Thank you. Keep him safe for me, for I do not think I could bear anything happening to Glorfindel right now.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The scene at the settlement was everything the Elves had dreaded. The buildings lay in smoldering ruins, and not a single Elf, alive or dead, was to be seen. It was not uncommon for the foul Yrch to take the bodies of their kill for food; the dark blood spilled on the ground told its own gruesome story. 

“We need to go after them and destroy them,” Glorfindel said, his face a combination of horror, anger and disgust. “We will not allow them to live. We will rid Middle-earth of their foul presence.”

“Yes,” Elladan replied, determined to make the foul creatures pay for this massacre. He walked alongside Glorfindel, inspecting the area for tracks, as Elrohir and some of the guards searched among the ruins. “There was a large group of them, perhaps as many as fifty, from the tracks they left. We will gather a larger force when we return home, and Elrohir and I will lead the hunt for them. They will not live long enough to bring further destruction.”

Elrohir suddenly called for silence, and held up a hand for everyone to stop moving. A faint cry, something like the weeping of a child, could barely be heard. 

Glorfindel was first to identify the source. “There,” he cried, pointing at the shattered timbers of what had been a very small hut. They hadn’t even bothered to burn something so small and simply built. All the Yrch had to do was knock it down. “It must be coming from underneath. This was probably just a cover from the rain and snow for what is below. Perhaps there is a small storage cellar underneath?” He ran to the spot and began pulling and pushing the splintered wood out of the way. He was quickly joined by others, and in a matter of minutes, they had the area cleared. The sound they heard was louder now, and could be clearly identified as the frightened sobs of a child. Beneath a thin layer of dirt was a wooden door, which, when opened, revealed a ladder leading down to the hollowed out cellar.

Glorfindel quickly descended the ladder, but was unable to see anything in the darkness, save the area where he stood, that was lighted from the open trap door above. “Come out, young one,” he called. “We are Elves from Imladris, come to help you. Where are you? Open your eyes and look at me. See, I am no Orc. Come out and let me help you!” He squatted down on the floor to the level of a child, and a moment later, his arms were filled with a sobbing young Elf of perhaps twenty years. 

“I could not get out,” the Elfling finally managed to say, his voice harsh from his crying. “The door would not open, and it was so dark, and I was so hungry and thirsty. My father told me to stay in here until it was quiet and everyone was gone, but I couldn’t get out.” The child drew a heaving breath and wiped at his face. “Are my parents up there? Have you seen them? Did the Yrch take them?”

“I am sorry, little one,” Glorfindel said gently. “There is no one here. The Yrch left no one.” At that, the child, crying convulsively, collapsed onto Glorfindel.

Glorfindel sat in the dirt of the cellar floor, holding the child until the sobs were reduced to whimpers. He wiped his hands over his own eyes before doing the same to the child’s face. “Will you tell me your name?” he asked. “I am Glorfindel.”

“Lindir,” the child got out, his voice now even raspier. “My name is Lindir.”

“Then come, Lindir, let us get you out of here. We have food and water for you, and you will ride with me on my horse, Asfaloth, to Imladris, all right?”

The child nodded, and Glorfindel carried him up the ladder. When they stood in the destroyed settlement again, Lindir said, “It is all gone. Nothing is left. Everyone is gone.”

“I am sorry, Lindir,” Glorfindel said, and he knelt on the ground to hold the child again. He looked up and saw Elrohir and Elladan standing near, and asked, “Will you get some food and water for Lindir, please? He has been under there in the dark since the attack, and I do not think he has had anything to eat or drink.”

Glorfindel gave Lindir some water and then helped him wash his hands and face before wrapping his cloak around the child. Wanting to leave the settlement quickly to spare Lindir seeing any more of it, they mounted Asfaloth, and he gave the child the bread and cheese Elladan had brought him. 

As they rode, Glorfindel heard a whisper of his name in his mind, and knew that Elrond was farspeaking with him. 

“Glorfindel, is everyone well? I can sense your distress. Speak to me!”

“Forgive me, Elrond. I had a young one to look after and did not think to call out to you. I am sorry I worried you. Your sons and our guards are all well. The settlement, however, is destroyed, and it appears the Yrch killed everyone but a child we found hidden in a small cellar. His parents were killed. Even the bodies are gone. Elrohir heard his cries, thank the Valar, for he was trapped in the dark and could not get out. It was a great blessing of the Valar that we found him at all. We are returning home, and the child, Lindir, is with me.”

“Dear Elbereth,” Elrond replied. “I fear the dark days are coming upon us once more, and once again there will be much evil that we must be prepared to fight. I long for the day when Sauron’s evil will finally be destroyed.”

“From the tracks, this was a large party of perhaps fifty Yrch. They were too close to Imladris. Send more guards to our borders for me, will you? When we return, Elladan and Elrohir will lead a larger force out to hunt them.”

“I will talk to your second in command and let him know what has happened, so he can send more guards to our borders and arrange for a large patrol. Be safe, Glorfindel. Come back to me safely with the child. We will make sure that Lindir is well cared for.”

Glorfindel ended the conversation and drew a deep breath, the exhale of which was almost a sigh.

“Have you spoken with Father?” Elladan asked, riding beside him.

“Yes. He will have Faron choose a large patrol for you and Elrohir to lead out after the Yrch, and is sending extra guards to our borders.”

The party arrived back in Imladris a few hours later. Elrond, Celeborn and Erestor awaited their coming in the courtyard. Elrond walked to Glorfindel’s horse, followed by Erestor. When Erestor saw the child sitting on Asfaloth in front of Glorfindel, he opened his arms to Lindir. “Come with me, Lindir. My name is Erestor, and I think you and I are going to be great friends. Are you hungry? I’ll warrant you would love to have a nice hot bath. Glorfindel said you were underground for hours and hours! I will take you to my rooms first, where you will live with me, and then you can have a lovely bath and a nice dinner.” Erestor continued talking as he held Lindir in his arms and bore him away. His words trailed off behind him. “That was Lord Elrond and Lord Celeborn standing there, but you do not have to meet them tonight. Perhaps at breakfast tomorrow….going to love….food…..cat, Tinnu…..”

Glorfindel raised his eyebrows as he dismounted and looked at Elrond. “What was all that? Did you and Erestor arrange for him to take the child?”

“No, I told him only what you said. I really have no idea,” Elrond replied, turning to Celeborn with an eyebrow raised.

“I think,” Celeborn said, keeping his voice low and confidential, “that your chief counselor saw the same thing in Lindir that I just did. I am only surprised that you did not see it, Elrond, but your focus is probably more on Glorfindel right now. Many Elves have a gift of foresight, even if it is only a very small gift. Erestor’s gift is nothing as large as yours, Elrond, but I think that Erestor just saw Lindir’s future here in Imladris. The Elfling could be in no better hands. Erestor will take care of him, teach him, and nourish his soul, so that Lindir will grow into the Elf he is meant to be. It would appear we have another member of this little family of ours.” He smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

“And now here is my secret, a very simple secret: It is only with the heart that one can see rightly; what is essential is invisible to the eye.”  
Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, The Little Prince 

Elladan and Elrohir took time only to pack more provision and clothing for a longer journey, and then were off again with one hundred of Imladris’ finest guards. They would not be back until the Yrch pack was utterly destroyed. Elrond, Glorfindel and Celeborn bid them farewell.

“I would like to check on Lindir and spend a little time with him and Erestor. Perhaps I will have dinner with them,” Celeborn said. “I confess, I am curious about the young one and what Erestor saw in him. I’d like to know if it was the same as what I saw.”

“Which was?” Elrond asked.

“I saw him living here in happiness for hundreds of years, and growing into a respected counselor,” Celeborn answered. “More I will not tell you, as your gift of foresight is much stronger than mine.” He smiled at Elrond. 

Elrond nodded. “Then it will come to me as well. Since you are going to see him, will you make sure he is physically well, too, Celeborn? I dislike the thought of him being underground in the dark for so long. Elbereth knows what was down there with him.”

“Of course. I will let you know if there is anything to be concerned with.” Celeborn wished them a good night and left. 

“I am so very glad you are home safe,” Elrond said, once there was no one left in the courtyard who could overhear them. “I was so worried when I felt your distress.”

“It was rather a shock to find the settlement like that. Although I think we all knew something was wrong, we did not suspect it was an Yrch attack. That poor child. He will have a hard time getting over it. He is old enough to understand what happened and there will be no softening it for him.

Elrond did something he had never done before. Stepping closer to Glorfindel, he wrapped his arms around the slightly shorter Elf, and laid his head on Glorfindel’s shoulder. 

Glorfindel’s arms returned the embrace, and he laid his head against Elrond’s with a deep sigh. “This feels nice,” he whispered. “Can we just stay here like this for a minute?”

Elrond nodded, and when well more than a minute had passed, he raised his head. “Come and have dinner in my rooms so you can tell me the rest, and then we can sit and talk.”

“I would like that. I will go to my chambers to bathe and change and will be there by the time you have the servants bring up our meal.”

A half an hour later, the two Elves were seated around the table in Elrond’s chambers, eating while they made plans for patrols to check on the outlaying settlements beginning the next day. When they finished, they put the trays with the remains of the meal outside of the door for the servants to pick up, and settled on the couch in front of the hearth.

“I still can’t stop wondering what made Erestor go to Lindir like that,” Elrond said. “I confess, I did not see anything, but then I admit I was more concerned about what had happened and was not particularly open to any foresight. That poor child.”

“Erestor told Lindir that they were going to be very great friends. Maybe that’s what he saw?” Glorfindel stopped and thought for a moment. “You don’t suppose that Lindir will grow up to be his mate, do you?”

“That would explain Erestor carrying him away, but no, I do not think so. If that was the case, I think Erestor would have preferred that you or I raise him. Erestor will end up being more of a father figure to the child. We will know in time, and probably sooner than later.” 

Glorfindel sighed. “I hate puzzles with no ready answer. They task me. I want to know now, but I will be patient and wait for Erestor to tell me later.”

Elrond chuckled. “You always were impatient with things like that. “I am so very glad you are home safe, Glorfindel. I don’t think I like you going off like that without me very much now. How I felt today, it was so different from the way I’d felt in the past when you were gone. I always miss your company when you’re gone, but today I had an …emptiness without you here. Did you feel anything like that?”

“I did. More so on the way back to Imladris. I couldn’t wait to get back to you. I think on the way there I was too worried about the settlement. It almost felt like there was a hole in my heart, even though I could still feel you.”

“Perhaps we should have kept farspeaking? I think this is going to take time for us to get used to and to work out what to do,” Elrond mused. He reached out his hand, holding it palm up, an invitation for Glorfindel to take it.

Glorfindel reached out and placed his hand in Elrond’s and when the fingers curled around his own, he pulled Elrond over to him and held him as they had done in the courtyard. “I don’t think I have a question about it any longer – if one of us is going to fall in love with the other. I think it’s already happened. Would you be very upset with me if I told you that I loved you? I mean really loved you, and not just in the way I used to?”

Elrond lifted his head and looked carefully into Glorfindel’s eyes. “No,” he whispered. “I would not be upset at all. I have been trying to think all day how I was going to tell you that I realized that I loved you. I do not know how it happened so very quickly. I suppose it was the bonding. Glorfindel, today, when you were gone, I could feel you spreading into the hole in my heart where Celebrían was. I did not think that could even happen. 

Glorfindel’s breath caught and he held Elrond closely. This day had been so full of emotion, and things had changed so quickly from the night before; or maybe it was not that things changed so much, but that he understood his own heart and Elrond’s more clearly because of the day’s events. Whatever it was, he knew he loved Elrond with all of his heart and soul. He moved his hands to frame Elrond’s face, and bent his head to kiss his mate’s lips gently, sweetly. And when Elrond completely surrendered himself to him, Glorfindel deepened the kiss until they were each clinging to the other and completely out of breath.

“Will you stay with me tonight, Glorfindel? Will you share my bed and love me and bind our bodies as our souls are already bound?” Elrond whispered, the hope unmistakable in his voice. 

“I will stay with you and share your bed, and we will bind our bodies. We will love each other well and truly, and whatever comes, my dear friend, my mate, we will face it together. Together we are stronger, always.”

And when they joined their bodies, as lovers do, it was the final completion of the bond that Celeborn had started in the ancient ritual. They had not known what to expect, but in the joining it all became clearer, and they finally understood the depth of their bond. Henceforth, they would be so attuned, one to the other, that with a mere thought of his mate, it would be as if they were in the same room, breathing the same air, and sharing the same thoughts.

They slept, sable and blond hair mingled together on the same pillow, arms and legs entwined, in a visual image of the two souls that would forever be one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elrond and Glorfindel walked to the dining hall for breakfast, hand in hand. No one was staring and no one seemed to pay undue attention to them. They joined Celeborn at their usual table.

“Where is Erestor this morning?” Glorfindel asked. “And Lindir?”

“They will be along,” Celeborn replied with a smile. “You two have fallen in love,” he whispered. “You cannot hide that from me.”

“I do not want to hide it from anyone,” Elrond said, turning to look at Glorfindel with such love in his eyes that it was evident to anyone who might be looking that the Lord of Imladris utterly adored his dearest friend and the head of his guard. 

The look that Glorfindel gave Elrond made it plain that the feelings were returned. 

Elrond looked back to Celeborn. “How is Lindir? Was he well last night and settling in?”

“I think Lindir is doing well, considering the circumstances that brought him here. He has attached himself to Erestor, that much is clearly evident; and that is a very good thing. Erestor is taking him to the seamstresses this morning, in the hope they have clothing for him, since all he had was lost. Then they will be here for breakfast so that you can see Lindir for yourself.”

“And did you find out what Erestor saw about Lindir? Tell me, for I am dying of curiosity,” Glorfindel pleaded. “Do not tell me that Lindir is going to grow up to be Erestor’s mate!”

“No, not Erestor’s, Valar forbid that thought, since Erestor is going to raise him. Let me just say that there is a good possibility that I will not do wrong to consider Lindir as another grandson, or for you, Elrond, to look upon him as a son.”

“One of the twins?” Glorfindel exclaimed in a whisper. “Which one?” He was grinning, and so was Elrond, and he couldn’t help squeezing Elrond’s hand under the table. 

“Neither Erestor nor I could be sure. I thought it was Elladan, and Erestor thinks it might be Elrohir.” Celeborn looked at Elrond. “Out with it, my son. You know. You might not have seen when last we talked, but you have seen now.”

“It is Elrohir,” Elrond whispered. “I have seen it. And both of you are sworn to secrecy. What will happen must happen solely because of the two of them with no outside influence. I have seen another future for Elladan, one I have known about for many years that will remain my secret.”

Glorfindel stirred for a moment, mouthed a muted, “Oh!” and clapped a hand over his mouth. He looked at Elrond and shrugged. “Sorry.” He grinned broadly. “It appears you can no longer keep a secret from me.”

Elrond sighed. 

After breakfast, they walked slowly down the halls to their offices. Glorfindel bent his head close and whispered, “Erestor and Elladan? Truly? How many more centuries is it going to take them to figure that out?”

Elrond chuckled. “Oh, I do love you, Glorfindel. I truly do. Life with you will be a never-ending journey of discovery and I look forward to every single day of it.” He stopped walking and pulled Glorfindel into his arms. Any words that Glorfindel was thinking of saying were stopped with a deeply passionate kiss.

“I love you, Elrond. You told me the day Celeborn bound us that we would take this journey together, and now it has led us to our love. You are my joy, and I will be by your side forever.” It was Glorfindel’s turn to pull Elrond into his arms, where they sealed their words, their bond, and their love with a kiss.

The end.


End file.
